


I Promise [Protostar Art]

by inkedauthority



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Protostar Art, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedauthority/pseuds/inkedauthority
Summary: PROTOSTAR ART for Swan Queen supernova II. Inspired fic by this work linked within.





	I Promise [Protostar Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassMenagerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassMenagerie/gifts).



> Thank you to the swan queen supernova team for organising this event and allowing creators to come together to contribute to the wonderful fandom of once upon a time and swan queen in particular. 
> 
> Personally I would like to thank my cheerleader Monica, and my author with which this art was paired with, Domi. Thank you for choosing this art and letting it inspire you to write what I already know is an amazing work. I look forward to reading every word!

**SWAN QUEEN SUPERNOVA II PROTOSTAR ART**

** I PROMISE by INKEDAUTHORITY **

 Read the story that was inspired by this art:

          [Heartbreak Revisited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828793) by GlassMenagerie

 

 


End file.
